The present invention relates to trading systems, and more specifically, to trading systems where conditional offers may be made by semi-anonymous participants.
The trading of stocks and other securities has become increasingly automated by electronic trading systems in recent years. On-line trading sites have furthered the convenience and speed of securities trading. These trends have brought an increasing anonymity, so that in many instances, buyers and sellers of securities typically will not know the identity of the parties they are trading with.